


So in love with the wrong world

by Naarel



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst?, Hanahaki Disease, Inspired by Music, Other, Short, Wrong World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Monika falls in love. It's a complicated kind of love though.[Inspired by "Blinding" by Florence and the Machine]





	So in love with the wrong world

Nothing was the same since then.

 

Monika didn’t expect it. It just came to her, crawled to her, sank into her eyes, heart and soul.

It was a nightmare, but it was the best nightmare she could ever ask for.

A hole in a damned wall. An epiphany she wasn’t ready for. 

It made her blind, colours suddenly becoming artificial, people being just cardboard cutouts, moving by the rules of code she couldn’t yet comprehend. It all had a source, a source she once saw, unable to understand its unbearable beauty. 

She fell in love.

 

So in love with the wrong world.

 

It was quite hard to pretend that everything is okay. Her poems got slightly weirder – Yuri called it  _ an improvement _ , but it was hard to consider it an improvement of any kind.

She needed to write. That’s all she could do. That’s the only way she could tell them how  _ right  _ and how  _ wrong  _ it all felt. Monika didn’t want to keep it all to herself, she couldn’t, it was flooding her mind with an incredible amount of thoughts and feelings.

 

So in love with the wrong world.

 

Once you see it, once you experience it, you can’t go back. It stays in you, blooms like the best flower or the worst weed, its roots get deeper and deeper with every thought. You need more. You need more to feed yourself and this addictive feeling. 

And nothing works.

 

So in love with the wrong world.

 

Girls got really confused when Monika started coughing up petals; it had to be weird for them, as it’s not the most common thing ever. They knew what caused it – an unrequited love – but they couldn’t agree on who could treat her like that. 

They tried to help, they really did, but Monika knew there was no cure for it.

She was in love.

 

So in love with the wrong world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me, Naarel again! Hope you stay nicewatered and have a nice day!
> 
> Also, expect the origin story for PfaGS soon! Yay hooray!
> 
> **exclamation points, yay!**
> 
> ~~and yet another play on a well-known trope, yes~~


End file.
